


Whisky Lullaby

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “Is asking for cuddles afterwards really too much for you?”
Relationships: Kanemaru Yoshinobu/Original Female Character(s), kanemaru y
Kudos: 1





	Whisky Lullaby

More often than not you were left wondering why you even bothered with Yoshinobu Kanemaru. You had known going in the kind of man you were getting, but had convinced yourself that you could handle it. He was a lot of fun and great in bed. You went into it never expecting this to be a long term relationship or for feelings to get involved. Unfortunately you forgot to tell your heart that and somewhere along the way you had fallen for him. 

For the sake of your heart you didn’t ask too many details about his nights out with the Guns. Or why he smelled like other women when he tumbled into bed beside you. Ignorance was bliss as far as you were concerned. Yet that didn’t stop frustrations from rising. All you asked for was a little bit more from him, some show of affection that you were more than just a means to keep his bed warm. Kanemaru never told you he loved you. He didn’t want to spend time just being with you. It always had to be a date out at a bar having a raucous time. That had been great in the beginning, but as the length of your relationship increased you thought at some point things should settle down.

The fun loving party animal Kanemaru had no intentions of slowing down though. That was the main source of your arguments. You would beg him to stay home with you for a quiet night in. He was adamant on the need to go out. You were always invited, but it was tiring going out every night and drinking til the early hours. You were ready for a more serious relationship. To settle down. You supposed you were to blame for thinking you could change him. 

Once again he had left you at home alone while he went out drinking with the boys. You lay awake staring at the ceiling until you heard him come stumbling in. Rolling on your side you pretended to be asleep as he fumbled around the room. The bed creaked under his weight and you found yourself pulled into his naked form, his hard cock pressing into your ass.

“I’m sleeping Nobu,” You whined as his hands roamed your body, cupping your tits through your nightgown. 

“So sleep.” He grunted his fingers plucking at your nipples as the smell of whisky wafted through the air. You gasped as he pinched you hard, you ass involuntarily grinding back on his cock as heat started to build in your belly. You cursed him under your breath as he nudged your legs apart, ripping your panties off and tossing them aside, the head of his cock rubbing along your quickly dampening slit. You hated how easily your body reacted to him, your nipples aching for his touch as one hand reached to your pussy and began stroking you roughly. 

You moaned loudly as he slapped your pussy and pinched your nipple simultaneously before shoving the head of his cock inside. 

“Yes.” You moaned pushing back to meet his thrusts as his mouth attached to your neck and sucked. You panted as he teased your nipples and clit while fucking you with deep hard strokes that had you begging for more. Kanemaru’s fingers grabbed your clit and pinched it while biting down on your neck and you screamed as you came your hands clawing at the bed as you shook. Kanemaru’s hand left your pussy and wrapped around your waist, holding you still so he could finish himself off as he pounded into you. As soon as he came he released you.

“Could you hold me?” You asked tentatively, already bracing yourself for the rejection.

“No.” Kanemaru said shortly as he always did, rolling away from you to face the opposite direction. The silence stretched uncomfortably and you heaved a malingered sigh. 

“Is asking for cuddles afterwards really too much for you?” You asked in exasperation. Your only response was a light snore as Kanemaru had passed out leaving you cold and lonely once again. 

Pulling the blankets over your shoulder you once again stared at the ceiling, wondering if this was meant to be your life.


End file.
